fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 04 - Devastation - Top
Interval 04 - Devastation - Top is the eighth mission in F.E.A.R. 2. After Michael Becket has escaped from the Harbinger Facility and heads to the surface, he sees that the city is devastated, and makes his way through the ruined streets to assist Stokes by killing the Replica Snipers before she can evacuate the area. As Becket and Stokes go to assist Griffin in a ruined building, he is killed by Alma, and Stokes and Becket return to the APC to try to find "Snake Fist" before it is too late. Walkthrough Intel: 2 Reflex Injector(s): 1 New Weapon(s): Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle, Elite Powered Armor Comrade Snipers This is one of the most difficult missions in F.E.A.R. 2. If you think you are a FPS expert, you should try this on Hard. But prepare yourself for a lot of frustrations, because making mistakes often means death. First, you will have to deal with three Replica Soldiers and one Replica Heavy Trooper, who will camp himself at the far side of the office. Try to take them by surprise, and try not to lose any health or armor, you will know why shortly. In this room, the 37th piece of intel, "EPA Manual #1" under "Replica Forces" (M7I1), is in the cubicle on a cabinet. Go outside to meet Lt. Stokes, who has been pinned by the Replica Snipers, so now it's your job to take them out. Go upstairs to find a supply crate to find a sniper rifle, don't pick that up yet, look at the right side you will see the 1st Replica Sniper, take him out, pick up the sniper rifle and look left, see the burning building? That's where the most snipers will be. The 2nd one will appear shortly at the left side, 3rd floor of the burning building, take him out quickly with Slow-Mo or he will hurt you very badly, one shot will cut down 90% of your health and 75% of your armor, if you don't find another Armor vest, the next shot will kill you, or sometimes you can be instantly killed by a headshot, so do not pop out cover if you are not ready. And also, don't fight them without Slow-Mo. Try to score headshots with the sniper rifle, 10 headshots you will get the "Dead Eye" Achievement/Trophy. While Lt. Stokes notifies you about another sniper, the 3rd one will appear at middle side, 2nd floor. Look for the moving silhouette and red targeting laser if you cannot find the sniper, after you nail the 3rd, go to the brick wall to your front, because the 4th Sniper will appear at the far side of your building, 3rd floor, while the 5th Sniper will appear at the 2nd floor, try to take both out in one Slow-Mo use. While you are done, don't leave from that spot, two more Replica Soldiers will come from where the 4th Sniper was, and one Replica Heavy Trooper will show himself at the right side, 3rd floor of your building, take that sucker out ASAP because he will give you a lot of trouble later. After you are done sniping all of them, go to the cover with Armor Vest, one Replica Heavy Trooper will breach to your location, take him out with Slow-Mo, he might headshot you, so don't even let him shoot. Intense Combat Go through the breached wall, if you didn't kill the Replica Heavy Trooper that was mentioned earlier, you will have to be very careful, as he is already waiting to ambush you, which in many cases, is an instant kill. There are a lot of things in this mission that kill you with amazing velocity, so don't give them any chance. The Armored Truck will rush to the street while you reach the area with the missile launcher, pick that up if you don't have one, the APC will pin down Lt. Stokes and you need to do something about it. Not to take the APC out, but to take out the turret on it, two well-placed missiles will blow it to pieces. After that, more enemies will show up. Stay where you are, the 6th sniper will appear at the middle side, 2nd floor of the burning building. You can use the missile launcher to take him out, direct hit is not required, the blast damage is enough to blow him sky-high. Look to the right at your building, two more Replica soldiers will climb the stairs to the 3rd floor, aim the missile launcher in front of them to blow them up. Don't worry about the ammo for assault rifle and missile launcher, you will get more later. Collect the ammo for the sniper rifle as much as you can though, this can be your life-saver in the later missions. Here is an alternative strategy for dealing the turret on the APC, great if you want to save missiles. After you killed 5 snipers, wait at the area where the first sniper is (the exposed part of the roof), wait for the APC to rush in. This is a scripted event so its not necessary go to where missile launcher is. Now, you can shoot the turret from the holes of the brickwall, any gun will do, although non-shotgun ones and napalm cannon are better. I have killed it with ACM46 pistol alone, multiple times, the turret seems to have trouble targeting you if you shoot through a hole. After that is dealt with, more snipers and normal soldiers will appear, kill the snipers first, from your location, it should be easier to fight back. 6th sniper is easy to spot and the 7th one seems to not appear for some time, if you have any doubts, minimize the exposure to the burning building, once you see the red laser, rush for cover. Don't go down the stairs, although it has a Medkit at the bottom of it, jump through the lower wall to reach where the 4th sniper was. More Replica soldiers will come from below, the 7th and the last sniper will also appear at the 3rd floor, left side of the burning building, snipe him first, because he is obviously the biggest threat. Push carefully down stairs as three more Replica soldiers and two Replica heavy troopers will come at the street level, also use caution while approaching the enemy APC, a Replica heavy trooper will jump out, blast him before he blasts you. A sort of "Slow-Mo" will turn on when he jumps out of the back of the APC, use this to your advantage and shoot before it ends. Go to the door and you will see more Replica soldiers, after you kill two of them, take out your missile launcher, aim at the door and fire a missile into it, there is a Replica heavy trooper hiding inside. Now you can scavenge the supplies you need (there are no more enemies about), sniper rifle ammo in particular, collect as many as you can, after you're done looting, go downstairs and head for the area with washing machines, where 1SG. Griffin said something about a woman needing help. Keep going and you will see an Elite Powered Armor being repaired and a Replica soldier will come out. Now, you can make a decision to use the Elite Powered Armor (EPA) or not. If you choose the former, keep reading, otherwise, jump to the next segment. Going with EPA Get in the EPA as fast as you can to avoid being shot, now you will face two types of enemies: Yellow and Red. These colors is how the EPA grades enemies, and yellow boxes are for the least threats, while red boxes are for highest threats, such as enemy EPAs and missile launcher-wielding enemies. The yellow one is common and will slowly damage your EPA, so taking cover is still recommended while riding it. The red ones are a much bigger threat to your EPA, as they can damage and your EPA to the point where it ejects you with terrifying speed. If your EPA takes too many hits, you will be forced to punch out and fight on foot for a while until the EPA is repairing itself until it is ready to be ridden again. The EPA will not be repaired unless it stops taking damage, so you may want to pull back if you see the warning on the screen. The EPA also has two health bars, when one runs out, you will need to punch out. The miniguns can overheat, you can either burst fire to keep the barrels cool, or let it overheat and wait for about 2 seconds to cool them fully. The route is pretty straight-forward so there is no need for navigation tips, but the route will be full of enemies, burst fire your miniguns to prevent them from being overheated, fire missiles when you see enemies close together, or if you see red targets. The first red target is encountered after you reach the area with broken bridge, use the bridge to shield the missiles, your EPA is not agile enough to avoid missile at close and medium range, and you cannot use Slow-Mo while in an EPA. After you reach the garage, you can blow up cars if the Replica soldiers are nearby. Watch the upper floor office, a Heavy Trooper with a missile launcher is waiting in there. Get out of the EPA once everyone is dead and gone, go to the upper office to find your sixth Reflex Booster and the 38th piece of intel "EPA Manual #2" under "Replica Forces" (M7I2), now you should get the "Historian" achievement for collecting 50% of the intel. Operate the override to open the metal gate, and you can get back to the EPA and continue the killing spree. From now on you will encounter more red targets and REV6 Powered Armors, both need your attention, don't rush here, only advance after you kill everyone and everything you can see. The REV6es can pose quite a threat, make sure to use missiles and blast it with miniguns before it deals too much damage. The parking building has a load of enemies, the bad news is six to eight of them have missile launchers, most of them will come from the ramp, you can use the fence as cover against missiles, these Replica Heavy Troopers are not smart enough to realize that the fence will stop the missiles and if you are lucky, some of the Replica soldiers will be killed by friendly fire. There are holes in the fence, so aim your missiles in there, your miniguns' rounds will go through the fence and kill anyone standing behind it, same goes to the assault rifle used by the enemy, you still need to kill them quickly to avoid taking sustained damage. Go up the ramp once the 1st level is clear, as more enemies will rush to your location, watch the red targets waiting for you at the top side, as they will fire once you are in their sight. There is nothing to shield your EPA here, so always get ready to pull back to repair your EPA. Once they are all dead and no one else comes rushing to your location, get to the 2nd level for the final battle, a REV6 Powered armor will be air-dropped here, and few more Replica soldiers, kill the Powered Armor first, then look for any Heavy Trooper that you may have missed. Finish all the Replica soldiers here then you are done. Get out of the EPA and down the stairs. Going without EPA You gotta to be crazy, have balls of steel or be very skillful to try this on Hard. First thing you need to know is you must conserve ammunition, for some reason, the regular Replica soldiers do not drop ammo for the assault rifle, even though their guns are visible. You can scavenge missile launchers from Replica Heavy Troopers though. Advance with extreme caution, as you will face 40+ enemy soldiers and three REV6 Powered Armors, switch to the semi-auto mode and try to score headshots as much as possible, the Replica Soldier will take about three to five headshots to kill, the Heavy Trooper will take more, Slow-Mo MUST be used if you hope to survive, and don't fight without cover, keep an eye out for secondary cover in case they throw grenades. The first area is very difficult because you only have one armor vest and no medkits and you only have very limited supply of ammo. Try not to run low at your health here, or the next area is near impossible to complete. The next area has one Heavy Trooper that will suppress you with the missile launcher, you can use the sniper rifle against him. Try to save sniper rifle ammunition, don't use it unless you absolutely have to. Assault rifle with Slow-Mo should be enough, you have to be accurate with it however, or your opponent will have the opportunity to fire back. The garage is another dangerous area because the cars might explode, you can be killed by one if you stand too close to it, operate the override to open the metal gate after you clean up this area, and don't forget the Reflex Injector on the upper floor office, this should be your sixth one and the 38th piece of intel as well "EPA Manual #2" under "Replica Forces" (M7I2), now you should get the "Historian" achievement for collecting 50% of the intel. Prepare your missile launcher and shock grenades, you will face a REV6 Powered Armor later, the alley has an Armor vest and another missile launcher should you be running low on missiles, use shock grenades and you need about five missiles to kill one REV6 Powered Armor, which is possible in one Slow-Mo use. But you have to get rid of the Replica soldiers first, as they will get in your way or even kill you before you kill the Powered Armor, pull back and use the bus as cover if you think the parking building is too hot for you to stay. Note that the REV6 might jump up and over the bus, so run back to the garage if you need to. Use cover and advance carefully, you will face a lot of enemies here, many of them have missile launchers that can potentially kill you with one missile. Search the area for supplies if you need them, and don't be shy to get out the parking building if you are too hurt to continue, use your sniper rifle if the assault rifle is not good enough for you, but make your shots count. At the first level of the parking building, there is a small room that can be missed easily, there are more grenades, and an extra missile launcher and armor vest. Once you clear the ramp area, be ready for the final fight, there should be more heavy troopers that are waiting for you with missile launchers, so approach with caution, save at least one shock grenade because one more REV6 will be air-dropped into the parking building. Make sure you have something saved for it. Clear the 2nd level and you are done here. Congrats for coming here on foot, and in one piece. Head down the stairs to continue, before that, collect everything you need, keep your missile launcher and make sure you have collected as many missiles as you can, we will need them later. Top Shortly after your system goes crazy, you will see 1SG Griffin being chased by Alma, get in the building to link up with Lt. Stokes, follow her to meet 1SG Griffin, you see something in front of you, you have no choice but to advance. A cutscene will be triggered. It's quite shocking to see how Alma kills people in F.E.A.R. 2, but there is nothing you can do. After this, head out of the building and get in the APC, mission complete. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:Intervals